Welcome To Camp Glee
by Mikkims
Summary: What do you do when your camp leader is really a serial killer who has murdered one of your fellow class mates? Nobody knows who or what to believe, but most think the blame lies on Dave Karofsky.  Kurtofsky/Blinn/Brittana/Faberry/Tartie/Luck/Samcedes/Ran
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Camp Glee." A man with curly hair smiled at the students sitting in a long line of chairs in front the performance stage "I am Will, Will Shuester. I will be your trainer this summer." Will moved forward on the stage "This summer is all about one thing..." His smile turned into more of a evil grin "And that one thing is winning the Summer Choir Competition trophy, but only one team can win. With that, I will tell you that you will be split into teams. Each team is required to perform the tasks I give you. The team that wins the competition will be the only survivors."

"Survivors?" Finn Hudson looked up, coming out of his gaze

"What happens if we lose?" Santana Lopez asked

"And you are?" Will had a feeling he was not going to like her very much

"Santana Lopez. And I asked a question. What happens if you lose?"

Will ignored her question once again. "You have one week to get a musical number ready with your group. After you have performed, there will many other events to take place before the first team will be eliminated. Good luck, because you will defiantly need it."

All the crowd started yelling. Most of it was not able to be understood except for Mrs. Berry saying: "But sir, that only…" Rachel was stopped mid-sentence

"STOP!" Will yelled causing everyone in the crowd to go dead silent. Will smiled. "Good, now each of you will be put in groups for room assignments, which will also be your team for this competition." Will walked over towards the stage and pulled a clipboard off of it. "When I give you your assignment, please get your items from the pile of luggage." Will pointed towards the large pile in the back of the room behind the last set of chairs. "Group One: Anderson, Hummel, and Karofsky. Group Two: Berry, Fabray, Lopez, Pierce. Three: Abrams, Chang, Rutherford. Four: Cohen-Chang, Jones, Zizes. Five: Evans, Hudson, Puckerman." Will looked up from his paper to see them all standing with their luggage in hand. "Why are you still standing there? Go to your rooms and unpack! Now!" All of them quickly ran out the door with the word "EXIT" above it wondering the same thing: _What was this guys problem?_

Once all of the students climbed the hill separating the Performance Hall from the main building, they opened up the door to a huge hallway with five doors. On the left, there was a three doors labeled: Group One, Group Three, and Group Five. On the right was: Group Two and Group Four. Each of the groups split up into their separate rooms once they all found the keys under the mat.

* * *

><p>"Ok, this is not big enough for all my stuff." Kurt Hummel was looking at the very tiny closet with 5 coat hangers as he glanced back at his 3 bags of summer outfits. The room was rather large, considering it had three twin sized beds, two dressers, and two closets. The floor was carpeted, but it needed to be replaced. The walls where a light blue, but they were peeling. Obviously, the room needed to be touched up, but none of them minded. Surviving the summer was their main concern right now. Across from Kurt's bed was window which had a great view of the hill they were on, which lead into the woods, but all Kurt could think about was the red flower curtain over it. He took one look at it before saying "Ok, this is a disgrace to houses everywhere." Kurt shuttered then walked towards his bed which was in the middle of Blaine and David. He started unzipping one of his bags, but then noticed Blaine was not unpacking. "Are you not going to unpack?"<p>

Blaine looked up from his copy of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. "Relax Kurt, we have plenty of time until dinner." Kurt looked disappointedly at Blaine, causing Blaine to awkwardly get up from his bed "But I guess I can go ahead and start" Blaine laid down his book and walked towards the dresser.

Dave felt so out of place, so he kept quiet. At least until Kurt walked by with a big pile of clothes, dropping a pair of boxers by David's bed. "I…uh…I think this is yours." Dave leaned over and picked up Kurt's green boxers at handed them to him, causing their hands to touch for a split second.

"Thanks" Kurt replied then smiled.

David had to not blush since Kurt Hummel, Dave's secret love, smiled at him. Nobody knew David was gay, but he knew it was going to be hard to keep it a secret when he was rooming with two openly gay guys, especially when he had a major crush on one of them. Blaine and Kurt were best friends, but neither of them had romantic feelings for each other. Blaine had his eyes on someone else in particular: Finn Hudson. He liked Blaine also, but Blaine didn't know that. It was obvious to David that there was some major flirting going on between them. Dave just sighed then folded up his duffle bag before sitting it in the corner.

* * *

><p>Group Two's room was different from Group One. Even though the room had the same over all layout, instead of having 3 twin beds, it had 2 full sized ones, which meant they would have to share them. After Rachel finished putting her clothes in one of the closets and a dresser, she broke the silence in the room. She walked over towards the full sized bed on the left that Quinn sat down on after packing.<p>

"I'm guessing you and Brittany are sleeping together." Rachel said to Santana, meaning more then just sleeping, since she knew about them hooking up last year.

"It's stuck!" Brittany was busy in the corner trying to open up her last bag, so she wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. Rachel went over toward Brittany then pulled on the zipper on the side of Britt's pink sparkle suitcase, but she had no more luck then Britt did.

"Whatever, hobbit." Santana replied meanly to Rachel. "So now you get your wish of sleeping with." Quinn looked up. She had been ignoring them the whole time, since she had her iPod on. Rachel gave Santana a death glare, then Santana smiled evilly back at her and mouthed: You're welcome.

Rachel ignored Santana's comment like she always does, then continued trying to help Brittany open her bag. "Why won't this thing open?" Rachel was getting frustrated. Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel then walked over to the suitcase then started messing with the zipper, opening it in about two seconds.

"It's all yours Berry." Santana took a stuffed dolphin out of Britt's bag, which was the reason the zipper was stuck then threw it at Rachel. Rachel ended up catching it then held it by it's tail.

"Stop! You're hurting Mr. Squeak!" Britt snatched the dolphin from Rachel. Rachel rolled her eyes. She knew this was going to be a long summer.

* * *

><p>Unlike Group Two, in Group Three's bed room, it had the same layout as Group One. Once the door was open, Mike Chang sprinted towards the bed on the far right and yelled "Dibs!" as he flung himself on it.<p>

A second later Matt came in rolling Artie in his wheel chair. Artie didn't look very amused by Mike's entrance so he replied, "No one is stopping you."

"Yeah, seriously. It's all yours." Matt said. He found the way Mike was always acting like a goof very attractive, but he would never admit this. Matt had liked Mike ever since they had became friends-with-benefits in 6th grade. Matt wasn't sure of Mike's feelings, so he didn't bring it up. He liked him too much to risk losing it. "But the bed in the middle is mine…" Matt moved Artie's chair forward, causing it to get caught on Artie's bag.

"Dude!" Artie yelled. Matt turned around from putting all his luggage on his bed. Once Artie had Matt's attention, he pointed to the wheels of his chair. Matt nodded and mouthed: "Oh." He walked over to help Artie.

Mike was almost finished unpacking by the time Matt had Artie's chair no longer attached to the strap on Artie's blue duffle bag, so he was hanging up a football poster on the wall above his bed. "Stay!" Mike yelled at his poster that kept falling.

"Let me do it." Matt said then moved Mike out of the way. "Hand me a thumbtack." Mike handed him a red thumbtack. Matt took it from him then stabbed it into the wall near the top of the picture. "See. I got this." Matt and Mike got down from the bed then gave each other a high-five, that was interrupted by Artie laughing. Both of the boys looked at Artie with a confused look. Artie couldn't talk because of how hard he was laughing, so he just pointed at the wall behind them. Mike and Matt turned their heads to see that the poster was no longer on the wall, but on the bed leaving a huge hole in the wall where the poster was moments earlier. While Artie was laughing hysterically, Matt was searching through the room for something to hide the hole he made. "I found it!" Matt held up a role of duct tape then once again got on Mike's bed to fix the poster. "Here we go." Matt had taped the poster where it was hiding the hole he made.

Not less then ten minutes later when Tina called Artie, he was still laughing.

* * *

><p>Tina was on the phone with Artie while Mercedes Jones and Lauren Zizes where fighting over who got the single bed. In Group Four's room, there was a twin bed and one set of bunk beds. Tina already claimed the top bunk, which was why she wasn't joining in on the fighting. Lauren threw a pillow at Mercedes, but missed and hit Tina who was sitting in a beanbag that she brought from home. "Guys! Just flip a coin!" Mercedes and Lauren looked at each other then shrugged. Tina rolled her eyes at both of them then dug in her pocket for a quarter, holding the phone with her shoulder and her cheek. Mercedes went and got the coin from Tina then called: "Heads!" The coin ended up being tails, which meant the single bed was now Laurens.<p>

"If this thing falls on me one night," Mercedes pointed to the bunk bed, "I will come back and haunt you."

"Calm down, diva." Lauren laughed at Mercedes while she continued ranting about everything wrong with the room until Tina finally got off the phone with Artie. "About time."

"We were having a very important conversation!"

"Oh yeah." Lauren said sarcastically. "Oh, I love you so much cutie pie! No, I love you more! No, Me!" Mercedes pulled her pillow over her face to hide her laughter, but you could still hear the muffled sound of it. Tina was more embarrassed over this then angry, so she changed the subject quickly.

"What about you and Puck? I've heard some of your conversations." Tina shot back, even though she hadn't really heard any other their conversations.

"Mine and Puck's relationship is not made of mushy versions of I love you!"

"What is it made of then? Sex?" Mercedes said but didn't realize it was out loud until Lauren glared at her.

"We haven't even had sex yet."

"YET." Mercedes and Tina both looked at each other and said at the same time then laughed while Lauren tried to act mad at them, but was too busy laughing

* * *

><p>All the boys in Group Five unpacked quickly. Sam Evans was sitting on the middle bed playing his guitar while Noah Puckerman was laying on the bed to the right of him taking a nap. Finn Hudson was deep in thought when he finished putting his last t-shirt on a hanger in the left closet of the room. After he figured out how to shut the door on the closet, he sighed then sunk down on the bed on the left of Sam. When he sat down, the bed made a loud creaking sound, causing Puck to wake up.<p>

"WHERE AM I?" Puck yelled then rolled over realizing where he was. "Ugh…."

"What if we lose this thing? I am the worst dancer here. Even Artie is better then me!"

"Why does it even matter? It's just some contest." Puck got this sudden shocked expression on his face. He knew Finn too well to know he didn't just care about his horrible dancing for no reason "Who are you trying to empress?"

"Uh…no one."

"Come on, tell Puckerman who Finny has his eye on."

"It's no one, ok. Don't worry about it."

"Fine, whatever, but don't worry, we won't tell Blaine."

Finn just looked at Puck. Did he have some mind reading power Finn didn't know about?

"Dude, be more careful with your staring next time"

"Uh…Yeah." Sam shrugged. "It's kinda true."

* * *

><p>"DINNER!" Mr. Shue yelled as he walked down the large hallway with all the student's rooms. He stood there for a total of 3 seconds before yelling "You have a minute or no food for any of you!" Almost instantly, all the students from every group were piling out the doors at the same time, even though they were barely big enough to fit one person. Will then turned around and started walking. No one realized it until Finn hit Puck on the shoulder. Puck and Sam started running to catch up with Shue, with everyone else following a few feet behind. They went through what seemed like a billion endless hallways, even though it was only four, to get to the cafeteria. Will opened two big doors which lead to a rather decent sized room with a long dark brown table with a total of 18 metal chairs. Sitting on each spot of the table was a brown paper bag. After each of them sat down, they opened their bags to see that there was only a unwashed carrot in each of them<p>

Artie looked over at Tina then whispered, "Why are we eating bunny food?". Tina shrugged, then both of them realized Mr. Shue was standing over them with a displeased look on his face. Tina and Artie both froze in fear, not knowing what Will might do to them, but the anger on his face just lessened until it was completely gone.

"Now. You may all eat." Will said then smiled. Quickly he sat down, opening up his paper bag which had a hamburger from the fast-food place down the road inside of it. None of the students touched their own food, so most of the time was spent talking, or kissing if you were Lauren and Puck or Tina and Artie. Dave Karofsky was sitting at the far end of the table awkwardly until Kurt walked to the empty seat beside him and sat down. Dave didn't see that Blaine noticed them sitting together and smiled approvingly, because by the time David looked at Blaine, he was back to making googly eyes at Finn across the table. Dave wasn't exactly sure what to say to Kurt, so he kept quiet for the rest of dinner hour while Kurt talked to Mercedes, who was sitting only a few seats down from them. David didn't think Kurt meant to, even though he defiantly did, when Kurt's hand was touching Dave's hand under the table. Dave felt his heart rate speeding up, swearing everyone else could tell. He held it for what felt like seconds to David, but was really until Mr. Shue allowed them to leave.

When 8 PM rolled around, Mr. Shue had dismissed everyone from the cafeteria after he told them the rest of the rules for the summer. Most of them were common sense rules though, for example, do not try to sneak drugs into your room or that curfew was at 11 PM. Most of them planned to be in bed earlier since they were all required to meet at the Performance Hall at 7 AM for their first dance class. Once they all returned to their rooms, it wasn't long until all of them raided the showers. Most of them had to wait since there was only 3 showers in each bathroom.

Quinn Fabray was the last person to finish in the bathroom, which is why she was the last in the rooms. At least, this was what she thought until she heard whispering coming from where the hall ended, leading to the left. She didn't want to get caught sneaking around, so she stayed around the corner listening on the wall. "Yes, I have got them where I want them." It was Mr. Shue. She knew that voice too well after his hour long speech earlier. What was he talking about though? Quinn continued trying to listen in, but all she could hear after that was him saying "I will call you back with a report tomorrow." Realizing that this meant he was coming, she rushed down the hallway to room 002, which was Group Two's bedroom. None of them noticed how tired out Quinn looked since Brittany was too busy telling Santana and Rachel to stop being violent to each other.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry couldn't sleep. On the other side of the room Brittany and Santana were asleep with their pinkies locked together and cuddling each other. Rachel wasn't shocked all by this, but she honestly couldn't take her mind off of the thought that Quinn Fabray was <em>right there <em>beside her in bed. It probably didn't help when Quinn moaned then rolled over so she was cuddling on her. Rachel ended up laying awake half the night, but when she did fall asleep, her fingers were entwined with Quinn's own, but neither of them knew it because by the time they both woke up, they were back on their own sides of the bed.

Meanwhile, David Karofsky couldn't get to sleep either. He was even more awake since Blaine had snuck out around 1 am, but Dave pretended he was asleep, so he could see what Blaine was doing. Kurt had left the horribly ugly curtain on the window open, so Dave could see right through it to where Blaine was. Since it was barely 1:20 in the morning, it was hard to see exactly what was going on, so all Dave could see was two dark shadows which looked like people in the distance. One of them was extremely tall, about 6'3", while the other, which had to be Blaine, was shorter, around 5'6". Dave blinked and suddenly, they were gone.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson made it out of the Group Building around 1:16 AM. Finn had told him to meet him at the top of the hill at 1:15. <em>Was he even coming? <em>Blaine thought to himself. Blaine felt his stomach knot as he thought of Finn standing him up. 1:19 rolled around, Blaine was tempted to go inside, before he could accept the fact that he had gotten stood up, but as soon as he walked along the hill toward the back door of the Group Building, over came Finn running awkwardly toward him. Blaine smiled at him then waved at Finn who was currently running on the top of the narrow hill.

"I'm so sorry I am late. Puck and Sam almost woke up and caught me. I kinda fell over the chair." Finn shrugged then smiled down at Blaine who's eyes where sparkling from the moonlight "You came."

"Of course I did" Blaine leaded up to kiss Finn, but Finn somehow fell over and started rolling down the hill before he could. Blaine stood there awkwardly with his lips sticking out for a few seconds until he realized what happened and ran down the hill, tripping down it also, to see if Finn was ok. As soon as Blaine had made it down, what he had named on the way down, "The Hill Of Hell", he ran over to where Finn was laying. Finn was really clumsy, but Blaine loved that about him.

"I…uh…meant do that."

"I know." Blaine said, playing along with Finn, even though they both knew it wasn't true. "I thought it was kind of adorable though."

Finn blushed then smiled even bigger then he already was, hoping he didn't look like an insane killer. "You're adorable." Finn and Blaine just looked at each other, until Finn leaded up from where he was laying, Blaine leaning down at the same time, making both of their lips meet. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

Blaine leaned in for a second kiss, once again meeting with Finn's lips. "Oh, I think I do."

* * *

><p>Mike moved into Matt's bed soon after Artie had fallen asleep, so Mike had his arm around Matt while they were sleeping soundly. Everyone in Group Three fell asleep almost instantly once they helped Artie get into his bed.<p>

Group Four fell asleep almost as quickly as Group Three had. All of them had went to bed soon after their gossip session had ended. "Well what do you think of that Sam guy?" Mercedes asked while Tina jumped down from her bunk and moved to her beanbag

"He's cute." Lauren said, Tina nodded in agreement with her.

"But do you even think he would like me?" Mercedes asked

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Seriously, Mercedes." Tina turned so she was facing both of them. "You are beautiful. Why wouldn't he?"

"Why would anyone like me when they could have someone like, I don't know, Santana?"

Tina's mind flashed back to when she caught Santana kissing Britt in the bathroom earlier in the year. "Santana doesn't even like Sam"

"You can have Sam if you want him. Just show him what he is missing" Lauren said then took her glasses off, then got up to set them on the dresser.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until 5 am that everyone was fast asleep in the Group Hall. The peaceful hour passed quickly, making the sound of Will Shuester yelling at them to wake up at 6 AM a disappointment to everyone.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the week, everyone was exhausted. Will had required them to take a dance class at 7 AM that lasted until lunch, which was at 1 PM. "If any of you don't participate better then the last lesson, you will regret it!" Quinn shivered. She had over heard Will's mysterious phone call only a few days before, which was why she was overly frightened near him, but she still was not able to figure out what it meant. Nobody seemed to notice how odd this camp seemed, except Quinn. She had spent the week trying to figure clues, but she couldn't figure out anything. She hated to admit it, but she knew the only way to figure out the truth was to break into Will's cabin after her performance.

* * *

><p>After lunch until dinner, they split up into their groups to figure out what they were going to perform at the contest at the end of week. None of them had any idea where to start. Will had refused to give them any guidelines, besides "Good luck. You will need it.", causing all of the students to freak out, besides Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez, they both just looked at each other then nodded before grinning. No one seemed to notice this besides Kurt, who was pacing around Group One's bed room when Mr. Shue sent them on their ways for the afternoon.<p>

"We aren't going to win. Rachel and Santana already have it all planned out." Kurt's pacing increased, as he slid his hand through his hair, messing it up slightly.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt then said "Kurt, stop worrying."

Kurt completely ignored Blaine's comment. "They never have that look on their faces' unless they are planning something."

"Kurt…" Blaine continued as he tried to get Kurt to stop pacing

"They are ruthless and out for blood. What are we going to do?"

"Well," Blaine said as he put his hands on Kurt's shoulders, causing him to stop walking back and forth. Dave felt his face get hot with jealous, but he fount it off by clenching his fists from across the room. He hadn't spoke since they had returned to their rooms, since he wasn't exactly sure of what to say. Dave had never had any musical experience, which is why when Finn Hudson asked him to come along with him, he was slightly reluctant. "Come on! It will be fun!" was what Finn had told him as he nudged him on the shoulder in a friendly way.

"You," Blaine moved Kurt onto the edge of the bed. Dave's jealously once again raged. He gritted his teeth then coughed to hide the fact that he was almost growling when Blaine looked at him before finishing with, "are going to calm down, while David and I help you figure out what we are going to do."

* * *

><p>"You do realize, I am the only person who can pull off being the lead in this." Santana said while Rachel was scribbling ideas on her notebook but she looked up once she heard Santana.<p>

"I thought I was going to be the lead," Rachel was just as upset as mad, "and you were going to be harmony."

"Santana, as much as I appreciate your attempt to try and express your need to be noticed, but I would like to point out that I am much more talented then you, so I should sing lead."

Britt and Quinn both looked at each other with the same expression, but before they had a chance to stop her, Santana was already lunging towards Rachel while screaming something that wasn't English.

"Stop fighting!" Brittany yelled while holding back Rachel by her arms.

"Not until Santana here stops being a b-"

"ENOUGH!" Quinn roared. Rachel stopped what she was saying while Santana did the same. Once both girls stopped kicking and calmed down, all of them went to separate sides of the room in silence. "Now," Quinn continued, "All of us will take part in this." Brittany looked at Quinn and nodded. Quinn smiled at Rachel, who almost automatically agreed. This made Santana roll her eyes at Rachel once again.

"Ok, so how are we going to do this?" Santana said once Quinn noticed Rachel was glaring at her

It was here. The end of the week. Outside, the weather had been gloomy, but no one thought anything of it. Each of the groups were in separate rooms in the Performance Hall. None of the students had noticed these before, which was why they were shocked when Will opened a side door which lead to 5 dressing rooms, one for each group. Once you enter one of the rooms, it split off into 3 separate cubical like areas for privacy while changing. One the other wall was a vanity area with 4 chairs, with a mirror stretching across. Quinn was plugging in Brittany's pink sparkle hair straighter, which happened to match her bag, when Santana came out in a skin tight pair of denim jean shorts that went up toward the top of her thigh. She was also wearing a red tank top, which matched her red converse. Her hair was slightly messy, but in a good way. Quinn was almost drooling when Santana looked at her confusingly through the long mirror on the wall, while pointing to the now open dressing room. Quinn hurried off because she could tell her face had turned bright red.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Blaine whispered to Dave<p>

"I guess s-" Dave didn't have time to finish before Will came storming around the corner for them to get on stage.

On the stage was a drum set in the back, a piano on the left of the drum set, but a few feet in front of it. On the very front center of the stage was a microphone. Dave walked out on the stage first with a stool which he sat behind the mic. Dave was wearing a grayish blue button up polo with light blue jeans. Dave felt his face heating up as he rushed to the drum set. Once he sat down, Kurt Hummel came in. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, around the color of Dave's jeans, with a belt the color of Dave's polo. His shirt was a plain white button up long sleeve. Blaine came in a second later with a guitar with Finn engraved on the back once Kurt had sat down on the piano bench. He was wearing a white t-shirt that slightly v-necked on top of blue jeans. Once everyone was ready, Blaine pulled out a guitar pick then started playing.

_**Today is going to be the day that they're going to throw it back to you,**_

Finn smiled in his seat. This song was one of his favorites, and Blaine knew this_**.**_

_**By now you should have somehow realized what you've got to do,**_

Kurt joined in with Blaine, singing top harmony.

_**I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.**_

Kurt and Dave both started playing. Dave started singing bottom harmony now.

_**Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out,**_

Rachel looked down, slightly ashamed, back stage as she continued listening to Blaine, Kurt, and Dave.

_**I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt,**_

Santana looked over at Rachel with the same hurt expression.

_**I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.**_

Rachel and Santana stopped looking at each other then looked down again. Both of them started thinking about the person they liked, Brittany for Santana, Quinn for Rachel.

_**And all the roads we have to walk are winding,**_

Matt looked over at Mike, who was swaying to the music.

_**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding,**_

Artie grabbed Tina's hand. She put her head on his shoulder right after.

_**There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how.**_

Everyone in the room, aside for Mr. Shue, looked over at their crush, who happened to be looking back at them. All of the people that weren't apart of a couple awkwardly looked back to the stage, or in Kurt's and Dave's case, looked at their instruments.

_**Because maybe, you're going to be the one that saves me,**_

_**And after all, You're my wonder wall.**_

_**I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me,**_

_**And after all,**_

_**You're my wonder wall.**_

Almost instantly everyone started clapping.

"Ok, enough!" Will yelled. Outside, it started pouring rain.

* * *

><p>Back stage, Santana was standing by Rachel. Both Santana and Brittany were wearing red shirts on denim shorts, but Brittany's shirt was different, since it was sleeveless on one side. Rachel and Quinn's outfits were similar except instead of a red shirt, they had a blue one along with red shorts. Both of them were in blue converse. Quinn and Brittany were across on the left stage entrance though. The music started. Rachel was about to leave, but she looked at Santana then quickly whispered: "Ok, just dance around and look sexy. We've got this in the bag." before running toward the stage.<p>

Rachel and Britt could see each other across the stage doors, then both started running toward the middle while singing:

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh,**_

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh,**_

Santana ran on the stage then started singing her solo part.

_**Check it out, Going out, On the late night,**_

_**Looking tight, Feeling nice, It's a cock fight. **_

_**I can tell, I just know, that it's going down, tonight. **_

Quinn came out of the left stage door which Britt had seconds earlier then started singing her part.

_**At the door we don't wait cause we know them,**_

_**At the bar six shots just beginning,**_

_**That's when dick head put his hands on me,**_

_**But you see.**_

All the girls joined in with Quinn

_**I'm not here for your entertainment,**_

_**You don't really wanna mess with me tonight, **_

_**Just stop and take a second,**_

_**I was fine until you walked into my life,**_

_**Cause you know it's over, before it begins.**_

_**Keep your drink, just give me the money **_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight. **_

Quinn and Santana high fived on stage then Britt and Rachel started singing again.

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh,**_

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh,**_

Quinn and Santana then joined in singing the background parts

_**I'm not here for your entertainment **_

_**(No no no)**_

_**You don't really want to mess with me tonight **_

_**Just stop and take a second**_

_**(Just take a second)**_

_**I was fine before you walked into my life,**_

_**Cause you know it's over before it begins,**_

_**Keep your drink just give me the money,**_

All of the girls joined for the last line

_**It's just you and your hand tonight!**_

While smiling and giggling, each of them tried to regain their breath. "I think we did it!" Rachel squealed

* * *

><p>"I'm nervous." Matt said to Mike, who was fixing Matt's shirt. Artie was already on stage getting his electric guitar set up. Each of them were in matching black t-shirts with black jeans. None of them had been good with fashion, so they put this outfit together at the last second.<p>

"Don't be." Mike grabbed Matt's hand. "You're gonna do gr-" Then it happened.

"STOP IT! HELP!" A loud scream that had to be coming from a female, but it was impossible to figure out who the scream was coming from, since the sound was muffled, yelled. The power had gone. The scream was getting louder. "LET GO OF ME!"

Matt and Mike sprinted to the audience seats. Everything stopped. Finn ran to the light. It wasn't working. "It won't come on!" Finn flicked the light switch nervously and quickly.

The screaming stopped. The lights came on. Nothing was out of place. Except two people where missing. Dave Karofsky and Quinn Fabray.

"Where is Quinn?" Rachel screamed through tears.

"Where is Dave?" Kurt yelled, while crying as hard as Mercedes.

Outside, the thunder rolled unusually loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Music Used**

**Wonderwall - Alex Goot cover**

**U + Ur Hand - Pink**


End file.
